Normalität als Exil
Normalität als Exil ist die Premiere der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung thumb|leftEin Jahr nachdem Dean das Jagen des Übernatürlichen aufgegeben hat, lebt er zusammen mit Lisa Braeden und ihrem Sohn Ben Braeden ein normales Leben. Sam, der unter mysteriösen Umständen der Hölle entkommen konnte, sucht Dean auf und überredet ihn, wieder mit dem Jagen anzufangen. Sam hat das letzte Jahr mit einigen Familienmitgliedern der Campbells gejagt. Darunter ist auch ihr Großvater Samuel Campbell. Sam ist ebenfalls derjenige, der Dean die Familienmitglieder näherbringt. Angeführt wird die Campbell-Familie von Samuel Campbell. Handlung thumb|leftEin Jahr nachdem Sam und Dean die Apokalypse aufgehalten haben, lebt Dean, wie er es versprochen hat, ein normales Leben mit Lisa und Ben. Er fährt einen Pick-Up-Truck und ist als Handwerker tätig. Dean hat sich mit Nachbarn und Arbeitskollegen angefreundet. Er sitzt mit einem Bekannten in einer Bar und sie unterhalten sich. Der Bekannte will mehr über Dean erfahren, weil dieser in dem ganzen Jahr, das vergangen ist, nicht viel über sich erzählt hat. Dean erzählt ihm daraufhin ausweichend, dass er viel unterwegs war und mit einem Partner als Kammerjäger gearbeitet habe. Die Kellnerin bringt die Rechnung und berührt Dean am Arm. Außerdem gibt sie ihm ihre Telefonnummer. Nachdem sich die Männer voneinander verabschiedet haben, hört Dean plötzlich einen Schrei. Er holt eine Waffe aus seinem Wagen und geht in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam. Er durchsucht ein leeres Gebäude, kann aber nur Blut und Krallenspuren entdecken. Als Dean wieder zu Hause ist, erkundigt er sich telefonisch bei der Polizei nach vermissten Personen, erhält aber keine brauchbaren Informationen. Lisa gegenüber, die sich wundert, warum er so spät noch telefoniert, verheimlicht er den Vorfall. Dean behauptet, er hätte mit seinem Kumpel geredet. thumb|leftAls Dean am nächsten Morgen mit dem Auto unterwegs ist, entdeckt er an einem Strommast vor einem Haus wieder Krallenspuren. Weitere Krallenspuren führen ihn schließlich zu einem Gartenschuppen. Er zückt seine Pistole, öffnet die Tür und erschrickt, als ihm nur ein kleiner Hund entgegenkommt. Sein Bekannter sieht Dean mit der Waffe. Dean erklärt, er hätte einen Waffenschein und hätte gedacht, dass er ein Opossum gesehen hätte. Diese würden nämlich Krankheiten übertragen und es sei halt der ehemalige Kammerjäger in ihm durchgekommen. Dann entdeckt Dean Schwefel an der Türschwelle und fährt zurück nach Hause. Der Impala steht abgedeckt in seiner Garage. Dean holt sich Waffen und das Tagebuch seines Vaters aus dem Kofferraum. Als Lisa in die Garage kommt, schickt er sie mit Ben ins Kino. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, flackert die Glühbirne in der Garage. Dean nimmt seine Schrotflinte, da taucht plötzlich Azael hinter ihm auf. Er sagt, auch wenn Dean jetzt ein normales Leben führt, könne er seiner Vergangenheit niemals entkommen. Dean schießt mit Steinsalz auf ihn, doch es zeigt keine Wirkung. Der Dämon drückt ihn daraufhin gegen die Wand und schnürt ihm die Luft ab. Von hinten taucht auf einmal Sam auf und rammt Dean - durch den Dämon hindurch - eine Spritze in den Leib. thumb|leftAls Dean später zu sich kommt, befindet er sich in einem heruntergekommenen Haus. Sam sitzt auf einer Kiste und wird von seinem Bruder ungläubig angestarrt. Sam ist überrascht, dass Dean ihn nicht sofort mit Weihwasser bespritzt hat. Dean fragt, ob der Dämon ihn getötet hat und er jetzt im Himmel wäre. Sam erklärt, dass der Gelbäugige nur eine Halluzination gewesen sei, und er vergiftet gewesen war. Dean will wissen, ob Sam auch nur eine Halluzination ist, was dieser verneint und dann mit den üblichen Tests beweist, dass er er selbst ist. Daraufhin umarmt Dean ihn. Sam erzählt, er wisse nicht, wie er aus der Hölle gekommen sei und er habe einige Wochen versucht, es herauszufinden. Dean sieht ihn überrascht und leicht geschockt an und will wissen, wie lange Sam schon zurück ist. Sam gesteht, dass er bereits seit einem Jahr wieder da ist. Dean reagiert sauer und Sam erklärt, dass Dean endlich das hatte, was er immer wollte: ein normales Leben und eine Familie. Wenn Sam bei ihm aufgetaucht wäre, hätte er Lisa und Ben wieder verlassen. Wütend entgegnet Dean, dass er seinen Bruder am Leben wissen wollte. Sam entschuldigt sich, meint aber, dass Dean, nach allem was passiert ist, dieses normale Leben verdient hätte. Sam hat das Jahr über gejagt, aber nicht wie Dean befürchtet alleine oder mit Fremden, sondern mit der Familie. Er führt Dean ins Nebenzimmer und stellt ihm ihre entfernten Verwandten mütterlicherseits vor. Dean fragt, warum er nichts von der Existenz der Campbells gewusst habe. Plötzlich taucht Samuel, der Großvater der Brüder, aus dem Hintergrund auf. Er erläutert, seine Verwandten hätten auch nichts von den beiden gewusst, bis er sie alle zusammengebracht hat. Dean ist zum wiederholten Male überrascht, lässt sich aber von seinem Großvater in eine Umarmung ziehen. thumb|leftKurz darauf erklärt Samuel, dass wohl das Gleiche, das Sam zurückgebracht hat, auch ihn zurückgebracht hat, sie aber keinerlei Hinweise darauf haben, was es ist. Dean ist fassungslos. Samuel sagt, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie sich Dean schon viel früher offenbart, doch Sam habe gewollt, dass sie ihn da raushalten. Dean fragt schließlich, was da in der Garage passiert sei. Sam erklärt, dass er von einem Dschinn angegriffen wurde, der ihn vergiftet hat. Dazu genüge die kleinste Berührung. Das Gift verursacht Halluzinationen des schlimmsten Albtraums und kann in schnellster Zeit töten, Samuel hat jedoch ein Gegenmittel. Schon wieder ist Dean überrascht. Samuel schmunzelt nur und meint, er kenne eine Menge Tricks, von denen John nur träumen konnte. Sam erklärt, dass die Dschinns wohl hinter ihnen her wären, weil Dean vor ein paar Jahren einen getötet hat. Sofort macht Dean sich Sorgen um Ben und Lisa. Sam fährt ihn nach Hause. Er ist beunruhigt, weil er die beiden dort nicht vorfindet. Als sie dann zur Hintertür reinkommen, umarmt er sie erleichtert. Dann gibt er ihnen die Anweisung, ihre Sachen zu packen, weil er sie zu Bobby bringen will. Lisa will wissen was los ist, da kommt Sam ins Zimmer. Als Lisa ihn wiedererkennt, ist sie geschockt und sieht Dean fragend an. thumb|leftAm nächsten Tag kommen sie bei Bobby an. Dieser meint, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn er bei ihm mit seiner Familie auftaucht. Bobby bittet sie herein und Lisa und Ben gehen nach oben. Sam kommt dann auch ins Haus und begrüßt Bobby. Dieser nimmt seine Anwesenheit mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zur Geltung. Dean merkt sofort, dass Bobby die ganze Zeit gewusst hat, dass Sam zurück ist und wird sofort wieder sauer. Bobby entschuldigt sich mit den gleichen Argumenten wie Sam, nämlich, dass er wollte, dass Dean endlich ein normales Leben führen kann. Aufgebracht beschreibt Dean, dass das Jahr anfangs die Hölle für ihn war. Er hat zu viel getrunken, hatte Albträume und hat zig Bücher gewälzt, um einen Weg zu finden, Sam wieder aus der Hölle zu holen. Bobby sagt, er wollte Dean nicht belügen, er wäre einfach froh gewesen, dass Dean das Jägerleben hinter sich lassen konnte. Dean sieht ihn enttäuscht an und fragt, ob er so aussehen würde, als hätte er es hinter sich gelassen. thumb|leftSpäter sind die Brüder wieder in dem heruntergekommen Haus, in dem sich die Campbells auf den Kampf gegen die Dschinns vorbereiten. Dean drängt darauf, die Sache schnell über die Bühne zu bringen, doch einer seiner Cousins dritten Grades meint, er solle sich entspannen und nichts übereilen, schließlich sei er eingerostet und er solle es doch den Profis überlassen. Dean entgegnet, dass er zwar eine Weile nicht mehr gejagt habe, aber da die Dschinns hinter ihm her seien, es wohl sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie irgendwann bei Lisas Haus auftauchen werden. Kurz darauf bringen sie sich in Lisas Haus in Stellung. In der Küche unterhalten Dean und Samuel sich. Samuel meint, Dean würde ihn sehr an Mary erinnern. Er berichtet Dean, dass sie das ganze Jahr praktisch rund um die Uhr gejagt haben und sie es mit Kreaturen zu tun hatten, die ihnen nie zuvor begegnet waren, wie zum Beispiel Werwölfe bei Halbmond. Keiner wisse, wo die Monster herkommen, da aber jede Hand gebraucht werde, könnten sie Dean gut gebrauchen. Er erzählt, dass die Vorfahren der Campbells schon auf der Mayflower Vampiren die Köpfe abgeschlagen hätten. Er appelliert an Deans Familiensinn und meint, dass sie alle in Gefahr und aufeinander angewiesen sind. thumb|leftDraußen beobachtet einer der Verwandten die Dschinns, die ihrerseits das Haus beobachten. Dean schickt alle außer Sam weg, da die Dschinns sonst nicht zu ihnen kommen würden, weil sie sich in der Unterzahl befinden. Widerwillig zieht Samuel mit den anderen Jägern ab. Während die Brüder auf die Dschinns warten, unterhalten sie sich. Dean fragt, ob Sam sich an die Hölle erinnern kann. Sam bejaht das, erklärt aber gleichzeitig, dass er nicht darüber sprechen will. Dean sieht aus dem Fenster und erkennt, dass die Familie im Nachbarhaus angegriffen wird. Er will sofort rüber gehen. Sam meint, sie seien praktisch schon tot, doch Dean will trotzdem versuchen sie zu retten, da es schließlich seine Schuld ist, dass die Dschinns in der Stadt sind. Während er also nach nebenan rennt, bleibt Sam in Lisas Haus zurück, wo er kurz darauf von einem Dschinn angegriffen wird. Im Nachbarhaus warten zwei Dschinns auf Dean. Die eine ist die Kellnerin, die Dean zuvor in der Bar berührt und so infiziert hat. Sie infiziert ihn erneut und lässt ihn dann liegen. Während Dean seinen schlimmsten Albtraum durchlebt und sieht, wie der Gelbäugige Lisa an der Decke verbrennen lässt und Ben sein Blut zu trinken gibt, muss Sam nun mit allen drei Dschinns kämpfen. Er bekommt jedoch Unterstützung von seinen Verwandten. Samuel tötet einen der Dschinns und sagt Sam dann, er solle sich um Dean kümmern, er und die anderen würden sich um die Dschinns kümmern. Sam eilt davon. Samuel gibt derweil einem der anderen Jäger die Anweisung die Dschinn-Frau in den Van zu bringen. Er sagt ihr, dass sie sie nicht töten werden. thumb|leftAm Morgen erkundigt sich Dean, wo Samuel und die anderen sind. Sam meint, dass sie ziemlich schnell verschwunden seien und er sie später in ihrem Unterschlupf treffen würde. Er bittet Dean mitzukommen. Dieser will jedoch bei Ben und Lisa bleiben, um sie zu beschützen. Sam meint, dass er noch mal darüber nachdenken sollte, da er sie durch seine Anwesenheit in Gefahr bringen würde. Darauf meint Dean, dass er gerade deswegen bei den beiden bleiben sollte, da sie auch in Gefahr wären, wenn er gehen würde. Sam erklärt, dass er Dean gerne dabei hätte, da dieser einfach jeden retten wollen würde. Er selbst hätte nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, zu den Nachbarn rüberzugehen, um zu versuchen sie doch noch zu retten. Es wäre einfach besser mit Dean an seiner Seite. Dean ändert seine Meinung jedoch nicht mehr. Stattdessen bietet er Sam den Impala an, den dieser jedoch nicht haben will, da er mit seinem Auto vollkommen zufrieden ist. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander und versprechen, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Lisa Braeden *Ben Braeden *Samuel Campbell *Gwen Campbell *Mark Campbell *Bobby Singer *Azael (nur als Deans Halluzination) *Brigitta *Sid Vorkommende Wesen *Dschinn *Dämonen Musik *'Beautiful Loser' von Bob Seger *'Neighbors' von Swank Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Exile on Main St. (Exil auf Hauptstraße) *'Spanisch:' Exilio en la Calle Principal (Exil auf Hauptstraße) *'Französisch:' L’Adieu aux armes (Abschied von den Waffen) *'Italienisch:' Una Vita Normale (Ein normales Leben) *'Portugiesisch:' Exílio na Rua Principal (Exil auf Hauptstraße) *'Tschechisch:' Před minulostí neutečeš (Vor dem letzten Fehlschuss) *'Ungarisch:' A számkivetett (Der Ausgestoßene) *'Finnisch:' Paratiisi romahtaa (Ein Paradies für Zusammenbruch) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06